The torture of milk
by Seamistress89
Summary: This is something a bunch of friends and I thought of a while ago at lunch. It's basicly Ed's captured by Envy and is tortured by milk! You'll have to read to see how :P Better then it sounds
1. Chapter 1

**The torture of milk**

**Summary: This is something a bunch of friends and I thought of a while ago at lunch. It's basicly Ed's captured by Envy and is tortured by milk! You'll have to read to see how :P**

**Mel: Like I said, we thought of this a while ago, and I was just too lazy to put it up 'till now**

**Disclaimer: My firends and I only own the idea**

**1x1x1x1x1x1x1x1x1x1x1x1x1x1x1x1x1x1x1x1x1x1x1x1x1x1x1x1x1x1**

**Ed slowly woke up and found himself tied to a chair. "WTF!" he suddenly yelled, noticing his auto-mail arm and leg gone.**

**The blond heard a cackle and quickly turned to see who it was, causing a headache to form.**

**And guess who it was? Guess damnit! GGGGUUUUUUUEEEEESSSSEEEE!**

**Ok, I'll be nice enough to tell. It was ENVY! MWUAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!**

**Oh and the next thing he noticed was a needle from an IV was in his arm. Next thing he noticed was it was filled with something he dreaded even more then death, his brother harmed, and homunculi together!**

**IT WAS FILLED WITH MILK! And not just any milk, oh no. It was filled with 2 percent! MWUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!**

**Ed screamed in terror and tried to get out of the chair to find he was tied too tight.**

**"So Ochibi-kun! will you finally give in, or must I refill the milk?" asked the homunculi.**

**Ed knew he ment give into the milk and yelled "NEVER!"**

**"Alright, if that's your final answer..." Envy said with a casual shrug. He walked over to the empty package and changed it with a full one.**

**-----5 hours later-----**

**Ed still was not giving in. He would NEVER surrender, so Envy just kept coming back every half hour and refilling the thing.**

**Now Ed was tired. There was too much milk in him, and his bladder was full by now. "C'mon, Ochibi-kun! You know there's no other way to get out of this..." Envy whinned, getting tired of it.**

**Ed still struggled. "No!"**

**-------A few years later-----**

**Ed is STILL there.**

**Finally, on the last bag Envy had, Ed had given up and Envy released him.**

**His height shot up to 6'5" in an instant and Envy staired at his revealed torso. Oh, and not to mention his auto mail was now too small. He tried taking a step only to fall onto his face. "DAMN YOU, ENVY!"**

**Envy laughed maniacly and they lived happily ever after with, for some reason, Envy helped Ed to Winry's to get his auto mail repaired.**

**1x1x1x1x1x1x1x1x1x1x1x1x1x1x1x1x1x1x1x1x1x1x1x1x1x1x1x1x1x1**

**Mel: It is... COMPLETE! Yay!**


	2. REVIEWS

**Just review thingy's**

**Mel: I enjoyed reading peoples reviews so much, especially since you all made me sooooooooo HAPPY for 6 reviews in one day, I decided to reward you all with review page! YAYSIES!**

**REVIEWS:**

**Gaara-Chibi: -giggles- Don't worry, your not the only one who hates milk -hisses as sees jug of milk on the counter- -walks over to Hawkeye and barrows her gun- DIE MILK! DDIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEE! -shoots at it continuesly-**

**moose2828: Don't worry, dear... I did not take it as a flame... XD**

**Kaori-chan92: Yay constant laughing reviewer-person! XD -stares at last part- That had to be weird though... having a dream like that once...**

**Nilmiel and Kenya: Yay creepyness! -sing song voice- I creeped someone out! YAY! Lol, sorry XD**

**the colur of defiance: Yay! I luvs you for luving it then! Lol, sorry, just feel like acting like a weirdo!**

**Ren-Fan-33: Yes, alas, 2 percent milk sux, but it was the only crappy milk I could think of aside from wholel milk that actually had flavor in it... no wait, whole milk doesn't have flavor does it? Eh, whatever!**

**END REVIEWS!**

**Mel: Well, there ya have it folks, my semi-2-shot fic because of reviews! Bye bye for now and hope to see you all in the fuuuuutttttuuuuurrrrreeee! -fades into the shadows while in the backround Ed is still struggling to get out of his chair and Envy cackling-**

**Wrathe: And please don't forget to check out some of Melody89's other fan fictions... Oh, and please don't forget this one fact... If you harm me, you'll be harming Melody89 for I am her alter part, because in school, her and her friends all have FMA nicknames!**

**Armstrong(another friends nickname): This method of talking constantly has been passed down the Armstrong family for generations!**


End file.
